


Heroes of Lecherous Desires

by TrashBadger



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Dildos, Fights, Fluff and Humor, Homosexuality, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Monsters, Oral Sex, Prison, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBadger/pseuds/TrashBadger
Summary: When a routine monster attack leads the trio to discover that a villain is up to his old tricks again, Sheriff Mao Mao Mao decides some serious punishment is in order...
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao, Badgerclops/Rufus, Mao Mao Mao/Rufus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Heroes of Lecherous Desires

**Mao Mao: Wardens of Lecherous Desires.**

Whistling a tune, Mao Mao casually unlocked the outer entrance to Pure Heart Valley’s prison. On the outside it looked like any other building, barring the sign that read 'Jail'. Its façade was covered in cream colored stones, the door was made of unintimidating wood, and nothing special was on the roof besides black shingles.

“Hey, sheriff!” One of the local sweetypies greeted. “I think the building needs an overhaul, there’s some odd moaning sound, course it sounds like someone’s been gagged and is begging for help.” Mao Mao briefly started getting nervous trying to come up with a good explanation, then for some reason the sweetypie came up with it himself “But I know how weird buildings can sound, my basement makes that sound all the time!”

Mao scoffed nervously. “Oh yeah, totally the building, I got uh” He bobbed his head around trying to shake an idea from it. “-one of those cleaning robots that bump into everything and it makes weird noises when it gets to certain corners of the building.”

“Really? Can I borrow that later?”

“No.” Mao said before slamming the door shut. Once it was locked again, he resumed whistling, carrying the morning paper and a steaming hot cup of coffee. He placed both down on the desk and fell into the chair, rotating back and starting to pick up his paper.

“ **MMMMPH!! MAMUPHHH!!”** The prisoned moaned through his gag, desperately trying to get the sheriff’s attention.

At first, he’d thought that between the psychological trauma him and Badgerclops gave, and Adorabat’s beat down, this criminal wasn’t going to bother anyone again. He’d been infuriated to find out that he was wrong. On that day he’d forgotten that besides him, Badgerclops, and Adorabat, everyone else in the valley wasn’t aware of his trickery or never believed their own protectors in the first place. After the stunt he’d pulled this time, it was clear a third chance was something none of them had the patience to give, so here Sheriff Mao Mao Mao was, returning to supervising the latest torture scheme he’d cooked up…

_One week prior._

“For the last time I DID! NOT! HIDE! IT!!” Mao shouted as Badgerclops continued to tear apart the garage, chucking whatever was near him purposely at Mao, who was quickly climbing up the pole to get out of harm’s way.

“Don’t pretend this wasn’t revenge for your stone going missing.” Badgerclops accused through the hole.

“So you did steal it!” Mao Mao shouted back.

“That’s not what I said!”

He just threw his hands in the air and trudged into the living room to cool off, only to find that it was also in the process of being torn apart.

“Adorabat what are you doing?” He grumbled as she tore the couch cushions off and chucked them across the room.

“I can’t find my new paint set anywhere!” She groaned while diving in and out of the couch.

“We all agreed that you wouldn’t do that on the couch.”

“I’m not! I’m just looking for it!”

“Where did you leave it last?”

“I put it on my bed before I went to sleep and now I can’t find it…” She whined sadly.

“You were painting in bed?” Mao asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“No!” She answered with a tone that didn’t sound entirely truthful. “But I know I left it there and now it’s gone.”

“I’m going to the dojo…” Mao said after facepalming as Adorabat flipped over the couch to check under it. He wanted to slice up a few dummies to relieve some stress, but he didn’t want to dull his precious Geraldine when his sharpening stone had been obviously stolen by Badgerclops in revenge for something that he wasn’t sure of yet, but he’d come up with a reason soon. Eating the last brownie in the pantry was the first reason he arrived at. Petty, sure, but it fit.

Focusing, he readied to practice hand-to-hand combat on the dummies, when he heard Adorabat and Badgerclops shrieking at each other loudly enough to break anyone’s concentration. He grumbled angrily and gritted his teeth, trudging back inside to check out what was getting wrecked this time, more hot-headed than ever.

“I didn’t steal your stupid toolbox!” Adorabat shouted while Badgerclops chased her around the room while waving a screwdriver around.

“Can you two please SHUT UP before you give me a MIGRANE!!” Mao Mao shouted, hoping the volume would make them stop and listen. Badgerclops did.

“Sorry about before, because now I have _evidence_ that _Adorabat_ stole _my_ toolbox!” He shouted, pointing a finger at her repeatedly.

“I did not!” She shouted from behind the television.

“Look! I found this screwdriver that I always keep in _my_ toolbox, and it has bits of _her_ fur all over it!” He said while running up to show Mao Mao.

He took it in one of his gloved paws and inspected it. Indeed Adorabat’s fur was on it, but strangely, the fur had been glued onto the tool, which stuck to his glove slightly.

“Wait a second!” Adorabat shouted, flying up to Mao Mao and staring at his arm, or more specifically, a small blotch of light blue that was on the tip of his elbow, something even he hadn’t noticed yet. “You’ve got my paint on your elbow!” She accused, glaring at him angrily. “ _You_ stole my paint set!”

“No I didn’t. It probably got there because you’ve been painting in bed!”

“I hadn’t opened that color yet!”

“But you were painting in bed.” Badgerclops interjected before starting towards the bedroom. “I’m going to check your mattress for my stuff now.”

“Nuh uh!” She shot back, flying up to him and blocking him from the room. “You’re not touching my bed because I already looked in it and your stupid box wasn’t there!”

The three were at each other’s throats when suddenly, a chance for relief came: The alarm started blaring.

“Can we all call a truce until we deal with this?” Mao Mao suggested, desperate to get out of there.

“Fine.” Both Adorabat and Badgerclops spat at each other and him.

Quickly, they hopped on the Aerocycle and flew off. Along the way, each one tried pushing the other away enough so they weren’t touching, which was impossible and only resulted in someone nearly falling off every few seconds while they flew. “ENOUGH!!” Mao Mao shouted after getting his face smushed into the controls. “Put. This. On. Hold. Until. We. Get. BACK!!” The other two just crossed their arms and sat back to back, trying to at least avoid looking at each other.

Glass-shattering roars resounded throughout the town as another monster made its rounds. This one was some sort of giant snapping turtle that had a neck it could extend to several times its body length. It roared, rampaged, and bit clean through a few buildings, something the lucrative construction business in the valley always appreciated, or would have if their office hadn’t been included in the list of casualties this time.

After ripping the roof off of another building, the monster’s burning yellow eyes glared hungrily at a few cornered sweetypies hiding under a table. Unnoticed to all of them, a shadow briefly lashed across the topless room…

“This one’s perfect for maneuver four.” Mao Mao uttered with an excited tone as they hovered above.

“Sweet, that one’s my favorite.” Badgerclops replied.

“I hate maneuver fou-…” Adorabat started grumbling, stopping to look up and rub her chin. “Which one is four?”

“This one.” Badgerclops replied while sticking his tongue out at her as his robotic arm extended and widened into a wide mouthed cannon. Mao Mao leapt feet first into it and was lodged inside, only his two ears sticking out of the top. The Aeorcycle was tilted to give a clear shot, Badgerclops calculated for the distance, wind velocity, and angle… and fired the black cat at mach speed.

“Aw phoey!” Adorabat whined. “I don’t get to do anything with that one…”

At first, the excited shouting was faint over the roar of the creature in front of them, the sweetypies holding each other close and shaking. “…eeeeeeaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!” A voice shouted in maniacal glee as its owner shot down next to the creature, his blade already drawn and extended below its thick neck.

For several seconds nothing in the room moved, not the sweetypies, who were frozen in fear, or the sheriff, or, most inexplicably, the creature. The three small citizens still had their lives still flashing before their eyes, and would have stayed like that, paralyzed in terror, for an entire day if nothing interrupted them.

Badgerclops lazily puttered the Aerocycle to a stop just outside.

“Did you break you ankle?” He asked, pointing to how Mao Mao hadn’t moved yet.

“No.” He said while slowly rising, pointing the grip of his blade to Adorabat and motioning to her. “Why don’t you do the honors?”

“Yay!” Adorabat squealed as she grabbed the sword and tried to sheathe it, but after missing and jabbing Mao Mao's hand twice he had to grab the tip and stick that much in, lest he lose a finger. The second the sword clinked in its sheath, a blade of light suddenly flew down from the sky, streaking through the creature’s neck and extending beyond the property all the way to the two-storey home next door. A rumble shook the sweetypies out of their stares, and an instant later the creature’s head fell down right in front of their faces, shocking them into unconsciousness.

“This still doesn’t make up for my paint set.” She said, turning serious.

“I DIDN’T STEAL IT.” Mao Mao growled through gritted teeth.

“Okay, cool, it’s dead. Can you make Adorabat give back my toolbox now?” Badgerclops asked.

“I DIDN’T TAKE YOUR TOOLBOX.” Adorabat growled, copying Mao Mao.

Quickly, Mao Mao tried to come up with something, anything, to keep those two preoccupied just a little longer. “Wait, this thing was trying to eat everyone, we need to make sure no one’s inside it.”

Badgerclops sighed and walked back, pulling out some kind of stethoscope attachment from his arm and listening to the stomach. “No one’s in there.” He quickly said and turned to leave again.

“But can we be sure?” Mao Mao said, obviously stalling but out of ideas.

“Ooh ooh! Can I do a roll call, you know, to make sure no one got hurt?” Adorabat asked, forgetting about the argument because she was still desperate to have something to contribute.

“Good idea. Badgerclops!” He motioned.

“Aw come on…” He groaned. “I’m getting ice cream first if we’re gonna be doing that.”

Ten minutes later and most of the town was rounded up, Mao Mao checked a box for everyone present, and by the end noted that several were still missing.

“Has anyone seen Kevin, Lucky, and…?”

“They’re still in the forest-“ Benny interrupted before Penny jabbed him.

Noticing the obvious cover up, Mao Mao rolled his eyes before remembering that he was trying to keep the other two occupied. “What are they doing?”

“We lose if we tell you…” Cluckins answered after several seconds of silence.

“Lose what?” Mao Mao asked, walking up to him.

“…We also lose if we say that.”

“Can you tell me?” Adorabat asked as Mao Mao’s eye started to twitch.

“We can’t tell anyone in the sheriff’s department.”

“Okay, say hypothetically, you had a conversation about it and we just happened to overhear?” Mao Mao grumbled.

“Yes I-“ He started before pulling out a note and reading it “…no, it says we can’t do that either.”

“Give me that!” He said while snatching it up.

“Aw now I half lose!”

“What is it?” Adorabat asked. Badgerclops also peered over Mao Mao’s shoulder, eating an ice cream cone with four scoops and holding another one in his other hand.

“Bring all your cash and valuables to the Wonder Bazaar, we’ll trade you your boring old possessions for hand crafted and enchanted items with magical abilities! We will also be playing a game _blah blah_ you lose if you… by any action let the sheriff’s department… directly or indirectly.” Mao Mao sighed and looked up from the paper to the rest of them. “Who gave you this?” He demanded.

“We can’t-“

“Do any of these rules cover situations where the sheriff is threatening to GIVE YOU ALL A-“ Mao Mao started angrily shouting before Badgerclops grabbed him and moved him back a few feet, handing him an ice cream cone and sitting him down. “Chill out and let me handle this…”

Mao Mao sat and glared at the cowering sweetypies while aggressively licking his ice cream.

Badgerclops stared at the paper, and after thinking for a few seconds came up with an idea. “Okay, Mao Mao, turn around for a second. And I quit.”

“WHAT!?!” Mao Mao shouted, making the mistake of chomping through the entire snack in one enraged bite, the resulting brain freeze shut him up so Badgerclops could continue.

“See? Now I’m not with the sheriff’s office, so where is this place?” He whispered kindly.

Several of the sweetypies nodded at each other and pointed off into the forest.

“Cool. Hey Mao Mao, rehire me.”

“Ugh, fine, show us where this thing is.” He groaned, his voice muffled since he was pressing his tongue to the roof of his mouth.

The three snuck through the forest. Once they heard cheering, Mao Mao quickly disguised Adorabat as a bird so she could do some aerial reconnaissance. She took the disguise too seriously and started screeching like an eagle, never mind that the disguise was supposed to make her look like a raven, but luckily their targets did not seem to notice. Up above, she spied a large red and yellow striped tent in the distance, and flew back down to tell the others. Silently, they ran and hid behind a bush close enough to the small clearing the tent was in and observed what was going on.

Nothing happened for a minute or so, Mao Mao was pondering putting on another disguise and sneaking in himself, but as his patience began to wear thin, the missing group of sweetypies bounced happily out of the tent gloating to each other about the items in their hands, which none of the three could make out at this distance. Like shadows, they jumped from bush to bush until they found one close enough to the path the sweetypies were taking to get back to town.

“…m… will make me super strong!”

“Well, if I tape mine to my shoes tonight it should make me super fast!”

“I can’t believe it only cost me my teevee!”

The items they seemed to be referring to were obviously a rock and a sparkly band-aid. Much as Mao Mao wanted to yell at them and say they’d been ripped off, he remembered how that had ended last time.

“Tricking sweetypies into giving up their expensive merchandise in exchange for useless junk, sound familiar?” Mao Mao asked.

“It can’t be them again, we scarred him mentally, and then Adorabat did it physically.” Badgerclops replied with a chuckle.

“Wait, are you sure it’s not real magic?” Adorabat asked.

Mao Mao sighed “Remember the fox and raccoon? Takesgiving?”

“I think so…”

“You gave them a beat down with a chair.” Badgerclops added.

“Oh yeah! Oh if they’re at it again I’m going to bury them with everything they stole!” She menaced.

“Should we just arrest them now?” Badgerclops asked.

“I want to shatter that fox this time…” Mao Mao grumbled menacingly.

“Or just toss him in jail, for like five years. Then we don’t have to worry for a while.” Badgerclops suggested.

“But are you sure it’s them?” Adorabat asked.

Suddenly they watched as exactly who they were thinking of popped out of the tent and started loading obviously stolen items into a nearby truck… Or rather, he ordered his short raccoon partner in crime to do it. Any plans went out the window in favor of simply catching them in the act with no one gullible enough nearby to be tricked into defending them. The fox froze as he saw three telltale shadows pop up from behind him.

“Hello, Rufus…” Mao Mao said in a low, taunting growl.

“O-Oh!!” The foxy con man practically yelped. “Hello Sheriff Moo Moo, we were just on a small camping trip you see.” It was clear from his fearful tone that using the wrong name was not intentional, which only made Mao Mao madder.

“In monster infested woods nearby a town that we chased you out of?” Badgerclops sarcastically asked while handcuffing the two.

“T-they are quite beautiful woods, there’s no where else like this.” He stammered, aware this was an uphill battle at best. “I assure you this was all just a misunderstanding.”

“I’ll bet it was.” Mao Mao clicked his tongue and turned to Adorabat. “Why don’t you drag our little raccoon friend to jail and toss him in?”

“Not her! Not he-!” Reggie started to plea before he was swept off his feet and onto his face.

“-I’m gonna drag you there on your face!” Adorabat excitedly cheered as she started dragging him while his cries were muffled by the dirt and grass.

“Now what to do with you?” Mao Mao asked sadistically as him and Badgerclops grew devilish smiles on their faces.

“L-l-lets not be hasty now. Why don’t you take some of what’s on this truck? You can have most of it!” He pleaded, falling backwards and knocking one box over. “Erm, I mean maybe half of it, it’s all mine, obtained legally of course, but you can take some to iron out this little misunderstanding. See it as a donation!”

The other two stopped and stared, at first Rufus thought they were just dragging the moment out for their own twisted amusement, but then he realized which box he’d knocked over and broken open.

“Why do you uh…” Mao Mao paused to stare at the collection, which was quite large. “…have crates filled with dildos?”

“They weren’t mine!” He blurted.

“Then whose are they?” Badgerclops asked while picking one of the larger ones up, which was a two foot long horse dong, and wielding it like a sword. A jiggling cock sword.

“Ummm, well, you see…” Rufus started.

“Property of Clear Crystal Plains.” Mao Mao read on one side of the box, then feigning a hurt tone. “So you’ve been giving other towns your attention too.”

“Well, now we have to play midnight Santa Clause again and give this stuff back.” Badgerclops groaned, picking through the open box and pulling out some of the more strangely shaped dildos. “I’m keeping some of these though, screw that town.”

Mao Mao didn’t pay attention to that last part, instead thinking of what exactly to do with this incurable thief. Even if they scared him away from Pure Heart Valley forever, he’d just con other poor towns, and no true hero would be happy with letting a villain be someone else’s problem. It wasn’t in his code book, but he thought to himself with smug satisfaction that it would be a brilliant line to add. Once he was back to thinking about what to do with Rufus, he couldn’t help but stare at the collection of sex toys pouring out of that crate. The various shapes and sizes transfixed him, and his thoughts started to turn in a certain direction… He shook them out of his head, what to do with him would be best to put off until they’d figured out where these boxes of stolen hardware needed to be returned to, many of which were unmarked. Meanwhile Badgerclops was using an even larger dildo as a golf club and seeing how far he could drive some pinecones that were lying around.

“We’re going to make a list of every item here, and you’re going to tell us who you swindled it from…” He said with a low rumble, narrowing his eyes. “Badgerclops, start on that.”

“Awww…” He groaned, dropping the comically sized sex toy with a thud, then pulling out a clipboard and using some mini printer attachment on his arm to quickly itemize whatever was labelled.

“P-perhaps we can strike a deal! I’ll give you everything that I acquired in your town and who I got it from. _Right_ now! And you just let me-“

“What I just said was an _order_ , not an _option_.”

“I have gold, tons of it in the truck’s safe, I’ll give you twenty percent of it if you-“

“ _Oooh_.” Badgerclops said like a child when another had been busted. “Did he just try to bribe government officials?”

“I think he did…” Mao Mao smiled, then grabbing the handcuffed fox by his coat collar and pulling him to an inch from his face. “That carries a penalty.”

“Come now, no one’s around, and it would be such a pain for you to have to personally return so many items to other towns, who would protect this one while you were gone?”

“Done with the list, there’s seven unmarked boxes, I don’t wanna open them.”

“Take everything but those, you can take the truck too if you’ll just let me go!” Rufus pleaded, he was about to say more when Mao Mao spun him around and threw him onto the ground.

Perhaps it was his annoyance at how the sweetypies still blindly trusted this thief, or at how his plan to traumatize him before hadn’t worked, but Mao Mao had run out of patience listening to this con trying to talk his way out of this. That and Badgerclops had been blueballing him for the last few days over their brownie argument. That AND the ‘Moo Moo’ misspeak _REALLY_ pissed him off.

“I’ve got a plan of my own.” Mao said while grabbing one of the medium sized dildos and some lube. “For every unmarked box, I’m forcing an inch in.”

“WHAT!?” Rufus shouted.

"Oooh, can I film it?” Badgerclops asked.

“No.”

“Come on.”

“Okay, but you stop forgetting to take care of that… hygiene issue we discussed earlier.”

“I dunno…” Badgerclops started, but then Mao Mao swatted Rufus on the ass, causing it to jiggle. “-Deal!”

“SOMEONE HE-!!“ Rufus started to shout before Mao Mao pushed his face into the grass to muffle it.

“Scream, and I’ll use an even bigger one and shove the entire thing in whether you tell us anything or not.”

“Okay okay! I’ll tell you about four of them!”

“Still leaving three huh?”

His face was shoved into the ground and before he could react, the tip of the dildo was forced inside him. The fox would have shrieked if his mouth wasn’t smushed into the ground.

“That’s one inch, we’ll talk again once we reach three…”

Slowly, millimetre by millimetre, the silicon toy was forced inside, and all the lube in the world wouldn’t have made it pleasurable. Rufus clenched and tried to force it back out, but it only made it more painful. It was still burning, stinging, and throbbing when the third inch was in.

“P-please… just let me keep one-“

“One more inch? You dirty criminal…”

Mao Mao said, forcing his face back into the grass and pushing the tool a little farther in.

“Okay! I’ll tell you everything! Just take it out!” Rufus shouted, his pain tolerance level reached.

“If you insist.” Mao said tauntingly as he suddenly ripped it out all at once.

Rufus would have made a noise but the searing pain caused him to go catatonic briefly and only left him capable of making a dumbstruck wide smile coupled with a blank, distant stare. Once he came out of it, he spilled almost everything and the list was filled out with what town had those crates stolen and what was in them, but there was still one last crate that he refused to elaborate on, even under threats of getting things shoved inside him that would probably split him in half.

“Forget it, we’ll just reseal it later…” Mao Mao said as he pulled the box off of the truck and started tugging at the lid, but it was nailed shut so he stopped and started looking for a crowbar in one of the boxes of stolen tools.

“It’s filled with my personal belongings! Please just leave me with some dignity…” Rufus pleaded, managing to look and sound defeated and genuinely embarrassed over whatever was in the box.

“Should we? I just feel bad now.”

“Badgerclops everything else in this truck is stolen and the last six unmarked crates were stolen too.”

“Good point. Let me get that” He said as he ripped the top off. “Wha-…” He started, then staring blankly for a few seconds.

“What is it?” Mao Mao asked, starting to walk around Badgerclops’s body to try and see.

“You are SO DEAD!” Badgerclops shouted to the terrified fox, his nostrils flaring.

Mao Mao trotted over and looked into it while Rufus started shaking with fear. Once he saw it, it was obvious why he didn’t want this one opened and why Badgerclops was shouting and threatening him: It contained Mao Mao’s missing sword sharpener, Badgerclops’s missing toolbox, and Adorabat’s missing paint set…

_Back to the present._

Finally acknowledging the moans and groans of his prisoner, Mao Mao turned back to check the clock.

“You’ve still got about twenty minutes left…” He taunted before going back to reading his paper.

The occupant of the open jail cell groaned desperately while Mao Mao ignored him. Inside the jail cell, Rufus had been forced to undergo a kind of test, usually he’d just been abused outright, but now the methods were getting more creative. His feet had been locked into place on the floor, his arms bound, and he’d been forced to sit down on a knotted canine dildo for an hour. Of course, that wasn’t the test, the test was that he wasn’t supposed to let the knot slip inside him, and with how massive it was he had no desire to let that happen, what made it a real test is that about forty kilograms of weights had been tied to his thighs, and after crouching for this long, his legs were shaking as if he were having a seizure. To make it even more difficult, vibrators had been strapped to his dick, they were remotely controlled and every ten minutes the intensity was increased. With every passing second his muffled pleas got more desperate, but the sheriff wouldn’t have listened even if he could make out what he was saying.

The round bulb of the sex toy was already pressing at and stretching his hole wide as his legs weakened, it would have been insanely painful if he wasn’t already loosened and partially numb from what he’d been taking over the past few days.

When he’d stolen those items from the sheriff’s house and planted that fake evidence around, he’d hoped the resulting infighting would keep those pesky law enforcers too occupied to bother investigating him even when the sweetypies eventually failed to keep their mouths shut. He planned to throw the items away, but old habits die hard and soon enough he was packing them away to keep as a sort of trophy. _And if only I started packing just a few minutes sooner…_

The pressure in his groin snapped him back into the present, it was already taking everything he had to keep that knot out of his body, and if he came, it would have been impossible to last another second, the focus he was turning to his dick came at the cost of the focus he was putting on his legs, and he felt himself sink a little lower, but when he forced his exhausted legs to rise again, he nearly came. He had no idea how much time actually remained, the only thought he had was to just keep going as long as he could, which, he was increasingly aware of, would not be long enough. The vibrators pushed him to the absolute edge, his dick was now twitching and nearly spewing pre-cum, and worst of all, his legs were wearing out and going down, no matter what he screamed at them to do.

The instant he sank onto the knot, it slid into his hole with an audible **pop** , and he came all over the floor in front of him. It felt unbelievable. His thick ropes of pent up cum spattered across the wooden planks, nearly painting them white. Even without the gag, what was coming out of his mouth would have still been unintelligible, he grunted and moaned and panted, completely immersed in the feeling of release, a feeling he was beginning to associate with the firm faux organ lodged in his ass that shifted his insides around to accommodate it.

He sat there, reveling in the afterglow, for an amount of time he couldn’t discern. He wished it had lasted a little longer, but the sheriff came in, stopping right in front of him and waving a huge horse shaped dildo around. “You know what this means…”

The jail was silent save for constant, wet slapping sounds echoing throughout and the odd, defeated moan. Rufus couldn’t feel most of what was happening below, something he didn’t want the sheriff to know lest he try something even more extreme, all he could feel was the strange sensation of his intestines being pushed around, and he was too exhausted to react to the pleasure or pain he did get. Mao Mao used both hands for this job, pushing and pulling the toy in and out, not as fast as he could, but as hard as he could, reveling in those **SLAP** sounds that echoed through the room.

“I think that should do it for today.” Mao Mao teased, rubbing his arm that was sore from the pounding he’d been giving Rufus for the past ten minutes. “When you can move, clean yourself up and wash the floors, or I’m tying you down and locking this thing inside you all night.”

Rufus obeyed once he could walk, he would have said something cheeky but it his last attempts had only made things worse and he did not want to test the sheriff’s patience anymore, because his butthole could _not_ withstand that abuse. Thankfully, he was left alone for the rest of that day and night, and allowed to rest until the sheriff came by to check on him again the following afternoon.

“Spotless, good.” He said, managing to sound intimidating only with those two words.

“Please, no more…” Rufus begged, still sore.

“It’s only been one week, you’re supposed to be here for five years. But, you’ve been good, so maybe I’ll give you a little vacation! Of course, you’ll have to make it worth my while.”

“Anything!” He pleaded, and Rufus really meant _anything_ , at this point he’d blow the sheriff if it meant a break from this horrid cell.

Mao Mao couldn’t help but be immensely satisfied at the state this criminal had been reduced to. “Hmmm, perhaps there is something… we could use another set of hands back home.”

“Please just let me out of here.”

“First, you’ll have to look the part.” Mao Mao said as he tossed him a butler’s tuxedo set, minus the pants of course.

Despite the outfit seeming innocent enough, Rufus still had seconds thoughts.

“A-and I just have to do the usual servant work?”

“We’ll see… Of course you could just stay here and I could-”

Reading his tone, Rufus quickly acquiesced “-I’ll do it!”

Of all the things to terrify him on this day, Rufus wouldn’t have thought Adorabat would have been at the top of the list. With her face smeared in deep, red blood, she flew up to him, her eyes wide open with a psychotic glare.

“If you steal any of my stuff again I will destroy you.”

“Now Adorabat, calm down, he’s here to help pay that debt…” Mao Mao said while stepping in between them. “-and clean yourself off, you got paint all over your body… and tHE COUCH!!” He shouted as Adorabat quickly and fearfully snatched up her set and raced out of the room. “YOU GET BACK HERE AND-…” Mao Mao shouted while chasing her, leaving Rufus alone momentarily. Still nervous, he turned to the front door, wondering if he could get away if he made a run for it, but before he could think on it any further, there was a loud, horrifying crunching sound that was repeating right behind him.

*Crunch*

*MUNCH*

* **MUNCH MUNCH***

He’d almost worked up the courage to turn around when…

“So, Mao Mao said you were gonna start filling our butler opening.” Badgerclops said neutrally after swallowing, making Rufus jump.

Between shoving handfuls of chips in his mouth, he started giving orders, leaning progressively closer to Rufus's face until he was barely an inch from it. “If you wanna *munch munch* start on that, our garage needs a sweeping *crunch munch*.”

“O-of course!” Rufus said in panic. “Where is it?”

“*munch* Down the hole over there.” Badgerclops pointed. “But first!” He shouted, causing Rufus to stop mid-step. “Don’t you _dare_ touch my toolbox.” He said, trying to sound threatening through a mouthful of chips, it wouldn’t have worked if Rufus wasn’t already terrified.

Several hours later and, out of things to clean, he was being used to get drinks and snacks for the three, who had quickly learned to enjoy ordering him around. He would have grumbled about this, but he knew full well that all three of them could beat him into a pulp and did not want to test any of them, Adorabat and Mao Mao for obvious reasons, and Badgerclops because he did not want to find out what the largest member of this trio was capable of. Luckily this was the extent of what he was forced to do that day. Still, the relative ease of these tasks kept him on edge, since he was partially expecting some cruel trick or another sex toy assault scenario to spring up out of nowhere, the unspoken threat of which kept him from deviating from his best behavior. Briefly, when he wasn’t being ordered around, he found himself genuinely relaxing, this house was rather nice. Well kept, especially with what he had been doing, cozy yet spacious, and comfortable. _If only it didn’t belong to these cretins…_ He thought with a venomous glare.

Once night time came, he’d been escorted back to prison, and already loathed the return to that drab, cold cell. The entire way there, hand and footcuffed on that blasted flying vehicle the sheriff used, he was dreading whatever would be done to him once he got there. Would it be another sick game he was set to fail? Or simply being tied down and having that massive horse dildo shoved inside him again? Terrified, he couldn’t even look at the sheriff.

“I’ll take your performance today as ‘good behaviour’.” His captor encouraged, with was an obvious taunt in the undertone. “So here.” He said as he handed him a blanket. Rufus slowly took it, half expecting it to be another cruel trick, but the second it was in his hand, his captor merely backed off and closed the door.

The next day, besides checking in on him, the sheriff did nothing.

The following day, again, nothing.

On the third day, Rufus was getting bored out of his mind, something the daily paper he was given did nearly nothing to alleviate. This small town’s excuse for a daily paper was a joke that had nothing to say unless there was another monster attack or some other zany event, which there hadn’t been for some time. Eventually, he started making paper airplanes out of it and seeing how far they would fly, which didn’t work very well with this sort of material. He was staring out of the cell, looking for anything to distract him from this monotony, when he noticed something behind the sheriff’s desk, he recognized that it was the box all those toys the sheriff had been using on him. It hadn’t been there until this morning, or at least not in that specific part of the room, and if he reached far enough, he could grab it.

Repeatedly, he shot looks as far as he could see down the hall to ensure the coast was clear, and tugged on the edge of the box until he could pull it right up to his cell. Inside was, to no one’s surprise, just dildos and lubricant. Though he hadn’t been expecting anything more, some desperate part of his mind was hoping there would be a key or something he could use to escape. Sighing, he slowly sank to the ground, once again with nothing to do, and since the only interesting thing within reach was a cache of sexual stimulation, his mind drifted in that direction.

 _What am I thinking?_ He shook his head. _That pervert has been assaulting me with those for over a week! If anything I should try to bludgeon him with that stupid oversized horse cock!_

But still, he was _so_ bored…

Once again looking and listening for any hint that the sheriff was nearby, he reached out and grabbed one of the more reasonable sized ones, knotted, but not as big as the one he’d been forced to sit on. For some sense of privacy, even if it wouldn’t actually help if anyone came in, he drew the large curtain in his cell, it reached to the door but didn’t cover any further, still, it made him feel that much less exposed. Squeezing the bottle, he squirted some of the lube on the toy, slathering it up and then rubbed whatever was on his hand around and into his hole, which had recovered from its previous adventures and was no longer sore.

His heart started beating faster, and he took one last look behind the curtain and down the hall, and walked over to and lined himself up above the toy. Swallowing, embarrassed that he was doing this, he started to lower his rear until he could feel the tip prodding at his entrance, his body shivering when it did. A paw reached down to hold it in place, and he started sinking down onto it, slowly, and finding that there was virtually no pain with it, it wasn’t huge, and his body was getting used to taking these sorts of things inside it. Encouraged, he shoved even more inside, easily fitting everything until the knot. His own dick was fully erect now, his other paw stroked it as he started to rise and lower himself onto the toy repeatedly, getting a kick every time the knot hit his hole again. Soon, he was practically bouncing up and down on it, a wide smile on his face, his eyes staring off into space as he lost himself in the pleasure.

Several minutes later and he was still going at it, he’d stopped bothering to stroke himself and was focusing purely on riding this fake cock, starting to sink on it with more force every bounce, deliberately working up to having that knot at the base pop inside him. With one last bounce, he took the entire thing, and leaned backwards, arching his spine.

He was snapped out of it, just before he could start stroking himself into orgasm, by a few tsks.

“You really are a filthy little criminal…” The sheriff growled smugly.

Rufus froze, too embarrassed to say anything and terrified that this was going to lead to something much bigger being shoved inside him. Thankfully, what followed didn’t involve something bigger.

Unlocking the door, Mao Mao strutted in, his penis poking out of its sheath. “We could use your services again, but first I’m going to have some fun with you.”

“Please don’t! I was only bored-“

“Why didn’t you say so? If you’re so bored here, we’ll just have to find more for you to do. Let’s start that now…” He growled as he started pushing down Rufus until he was on all fours. After chuckling at the sight, he grabbed the base of the dildo and started pulling it out. Rufus’s legs closed reflexively, and he moaned when it popped free. “Of course the knotted one would be your first choice…”

Mao Mao slowly pushed him to the floor, his ass still raised up in the air, gaping slightly from the stretching it just went through, still lubed up and ready for more, even if it’s owner wasn’t. Rufus whined and shuddered as he felt the sheriff’s cock easily enter his hole, the entire length going inside him in one thrust. It wasn’t huge, but it felt bigger than what the small cat should have been packing.

Wordlessly, Mao Mao started pounding him, starting off on a rough tempo that didn’t slow or stop. It was hard and heavy, meant to show the thief just who was boss. The fox’s dick was already leaking pre from before, and now with this pounding from a real, hot dick being given, he was ready to blow. He gave a pathetic moan and his body twitched as he came, firing more streaks of hot, white cum that he would be forced to clean later.

“Cumming from that? You really were desperate.” Mao Mao taunted while reaching down and wiping some of it on his hand, then bringing it up to the fox’s mouth and forcing his fingers inside. His hand started pulling backwards, forcing Rufus to start pushing back against Mao Mao’s crotch, who came shortly after. With an intimidating growl, he slammed his hips into the fox’s rear one last time, firing his warm load inside him. Almost immediately, he pulled out and rinsed his crotch off in the shower in the corner, then toweled off and walked out of the cell while the fox was still panting and trying to recover in the corner.

Briefly, before leaving, he turned to the fox again. “I’ll be back to pick you up in a few hours, clean up and be dressed by then.”

“O-okay…” He submissively replied.

Once he got there, it was the same as the previous day, the odd threatening glance, but mostly just cleaning whatever messes the trio had managed to make since the last time. The worst was in the kitchen, it seems like there was some sort of fight involving baking ingredients, with floury paw prints scattered throughout and stains that even reached the ceiling. Just as he finished and was hoping to get a moment of rest, a loud blaring alarm started ringing out and he was spun in circles as the three raced past him and down the hole into the garage, the only acknowledgement he received was Mao Mao shooting in him a quick glare and ordering “You and everything else better still be here when we get back.” A robotic hand extended and yanked the cat down the hole, an engine roared to life, and then, silence…

“Am… am I really alone?” He thought aloud, looking down the hole to ensure that they really did leave, then racing to the nearest window to the town to confirm that yes, they were flying towards it, where some sort of giant eagle was perched on some buildings and creating twisters with its wings. _Surely they’ll be gone for a while… Maybe it’s enough time for me to-_ Shaking his head, he looked down to the floor in defeat, if he ran away, they’d probably find him again, or he’d fall prey to one of the horrific monsters that surrounded this town, especially since now he had no form of transportation. But, then again, those chances seemed better than waiting for another one of their psychotic punishments…

Covered in feathers and scratches, with their fur swept in all directions around their bodies as if they’d been treated to a full-body cowlick, the trio came back, exhausted. They trudged up to the living room and sat down on the couch, flipping on the TV and sinking down until they were almost about to slip off of it.

“Rufus! One orange juice please!” Mao Mao ordered.

“Make that two!” Badgerclops added.

“Three!” Adorabat said. “With ice!”

No response, and they sighed.

“He ran off didn’t he?” Mao Mao asked, half-rhetorically.

Badgerclops groaned in annoyance “Probably the second we left.”

“Into the woods?”

“Most likely.”

“I hope he gets eaten…” Adorabat grumbled.

Mao Mao was the first to force himself to get up, stretching and motioning to the others. “Come on…”

 _I knew this was a bad idea! I KNEW this was a BAD IDEA!!_ Rufus screamed internally as he hid in a small cave while a bulgy-eyed lizard monster rammed into the entrance, trying to force its way in. Shaking, he cowered in the furthest corner hoping desperately the creature would get bored and wander off, but even if it did, it was starting to get dark outside and the most he could do would be to hunker down for the night and hope that nothing came by small enough to get inside. The creature stopped bashing and turned its head, locking onto him with the single, glowing eye on that side of it. Rufus cowered further at the gaze, hoping that the pause meant it was giving up.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he relaxed for a moment, and in that instant the creature’s long, slimy tongue shot out at him and snared his leg. He shrieked loudly, quickly grabbing at anything in the cave that he could hold onto, which wasn’t much besides a few roots that poked in from above. The red appendage pulled at his leg, and his hands and arms burned trying to hold on to the root, which seemed to be giving way. As he looked back at it, still trying to kick the tongue off of him, its horrifying eyes started glowing a bright blue, then it’s mouth, then entire body, then it was gone.

The shivering fox blinked a few times, barely registering that the only thing remaining of the beast was its tongue, still wrapped around his leg. He grunted and quickly shook it off, then rubbing his aching hands together, too scared to do anything more.

“He screamed so loud we could have heard him from inside. At least it only took me one shot to zap this guy.” He heard a familiar voice say outside.

“You could have let me do something!” Another, childlike voice whined.

“Forget it, let’s see if you fried him too…” Mao Mao said as he stepped into the cave, seeing that no, the fox was not fried. “Good, now as for you...” He started to threaten.

“Please just take me back! Don’t leave me out-”

“We told you not to run, now I’M GONNA-” Adorabat started to threaten before Mao Mao pulled her back.

“Now now, he’s learned his lesson, Badgerclops and I can handle this.”

“Yeah sure but can we go home before we have to fight another one? I’m tired.” Badgerclops suggested.

“I’m going to make you get me things I’m not even going to use!” Adorabat screeched at Rufus, dodging Mao Mao's attempts at pushing her back.

He was quickly cuffed again and picked up by Badgerclops, who carried him back, and was positively exhausted when they made it back.

“Just *pant pant* give me a second…*wheeze*”

“That was only a hundred feet!” Mao Mao said in confusion.

“Then next time _you_ can carry him back!”

“A h-hundred feet?” Rufus stammered, surely he’d made it farther than that, it felt like that creature chased him for miles, but he had made a lot of turns and - _Oh,_ he thought, _I ran in circles for an hour._

After a second, before anyone could catch their breath, Mao Mao quickly grabbed Rufus's shoulder and started tugging him back to the Aerocycle. “Welp, time to explain why running was a bad idea.”

“I swear I won’t do it again!”

“I know, but…” Mao Mao started before turning to Adorabat quickly “Badgerclops and I are going out for the night, why don’t you invite your friends and have a sleepover? We’ll be back tomorrow morning”

“Again? Awesome!”

“Ugh do we have to leave now? I need like ten minutes to catch my breath… Or like an hour.” Badgerclops groaned before Mao Mao leaned over and whispered into his ear. “Or not. Let’s go. Let’s go right now.” He belted out while picking up Rufus and heading back into the garage.

“Can I paint in my bed?” Adorabat asked before Mao Mao left.

“Why would you even ask me that? Of course not!”

“But now you can just make Rufus clean it!”

Mao Mao started to object, then thought about it, then just snapped his finger and pointed at her while smiling and nodding, and left.

“Was that a yes?”

“No.” He popped back in to blurt. “Seriously, stop doing that.”

“Awww…”

It didn’t take long for them to get started once they reached the prison, Mao Mao immediately ordered Rufus to take his dirt stained clothes off while him and Badgerclops took what little they wore off as well, mostly so it wouldn’t get stained with what they were about to do.

Wasting no time, Mao Mao sat down behind Rufus and put his arms around him, holding him in place while Badgerclops knelt down in front of him, his dick already half-hard. Rufus gulped as he stared at it, it was a little larger than the toy he’d played with that morning, but lacked a knot.

“Is this what you’ve been doing with him the whole time he’s been here?” He asked while lubing up.

“Not the whole time!” Mao Mao answered.

“He -erm, sort of has.” Rufus corrected nervously.

“When did I say you could _talk_?” Mao Mao grumbled.

“Did you say he can’t _yelp?_ ” Badgerclops chuckled before shoving his length inside, making Rufus indeed yelp. Mao Mao smirked devilishly as he started thrusting away. Badgerclops extended his robotic arm and wrapped it around Rufus’s torso, shifting him upwards so the fox’s legs could rest on his thighs.

“I didn’t say he could make a single sound.” Mao Mao taunted while rubbing two of Rufus’s six nipples. “If you make one more I’ll have to gag you…” While finishing that sentence, he started lightly pinching and tugging at the rest of his nipples, working his gloved hands up and down his chest, making it quite difficult for Rufus to avoid losing this new impromptu game. Ensuring that he did, Badgerclops started using his arm to force Rufus’s body onto his dick as if he were a cocksleeve, wrenching several moans out of him.

“That didn’t take long.” Mao Mao said as he moved backwards a few feet. Smirking, Badgerclops retracted some of his robotic arm, which spun Rufus around a hundred-eighty degrees so he was on all fours now, his face an inch away from Mao Mao’s erect, throbbing cock. “Shame I don’t have much on hand to gag you with, but this will do.” Rufus opened his mouth the instant Mao Mao moved his hips forward, tasting cat cock for the first time. It didn’t taste very good, but getting double teamed by these two was starting to turn him on. For the first time, he actually wanted this to continue.

The two quickly started matching each other’s tempo, with Mao Mao thrusting into his mouth at the same time Badgerclops thrusted into his ass, squishing him between their crotches. He twitched again when, to his surprise, Badgerclops reached his other hand down and started stroking his cock. All this simulation was quickly melting his mind, being pounded from both sides while getting a reacharound from one of those big, soft hands. After several minutes, he was ready to blow, something his body gave away when he started humping meekly at the hand that was now tightly gripping his dick.

“I think he’s at his limit, Mao…” Badgerclops whispered.

“Is he? Well let’s make it special. Stop for a second…” Mao Mao ordered as he pulled his dick out of Rufus’s mouth. “Lay back, will you?”

Catching on, Badgerclops smiled widely. “Oh yeah, let’s split him in two.”

“W-what!?” Rufus said, somewhat scared.

“Figure of speech man.”

“Or is it?” Mao Mao said as he shuffled closer and lined his dick up with the already stuffed hole, forcing it in as Rufus winced at the extra girth. After giving him a few seconds to adjust, both of them started going in and out again, this time when one pulled out, the other pushed in, giving Rufus a constant stream of dick running through his ass. Once he was used to it, it felt amazing, and go even better when Badgerclops reached over him and pulled Mao Mao closer, sandwiching him between the two hot, furry bodies, and the way Mao Mao’s stomach was brushing against his dick, it felt like he was still being jerked off.

Rufus came first, twitching, arching his back, and moaning happily as he started cumming all over his and Mao Mao’s stomachs. Basking in an overloading afterglow, he unconsciously started panting every time he let out another breath, giving out tons of those soft little ‘oh’ and ‘ah’-s, not stopping until the other two came inside him, both at the same time. Mao Mao grabbed his thighs and pulled them down while Badgerclops did the same with his torso, their dicks throbbing together inside him and unloading all that they had to give.

Spent, Badgerclops layed back and brought the other two down with him, and him and Mao Mao both slipped out of Rufus’s slick, creamy hole.

“Man, he’s a total sub now, what did you do to him?”

“Everything.” Rufus panted.

“He’s not wrong.” Mao Mao agreed.

Between how late it was and the exertion they’d all just been doing, after quickly cleaning off, they were ready to pass out, and once again, Rufus was sandwiched in between the two. Though he was still somewhat nervous about being around them, that feeling was much less intense than it had been that morning.

Rufus awoke, completely alone in the cell. He wasn’t sure if he missed the company or was relieved to be away from those two, or perhaps both at the same time. He sighed and walked over to grab the morning paper that was always there, finding a note on top of it.

_We’ll probably be back once we inspect whatever Adorabat’s damage was. - B + M_

Scoffing, he threw the note aside, angry with the relief he’d felt getting an explanation to waking up alone. Perhaps an hour later, the other two returned, looking exhausted.

“Come on.” Mao Mao tiredly said as he opened the cell. Rufus stuck his hands out, expecting to be cuffed, but it was waved off. “Forget it, just come on.”

On ride over he was sandwiched between the two again.

“We took care of the worst of it, just wash the paint out of our sheets.” Badgerclops said.

Sighing, he got to work, scrubbing all of the paint that wretched little bat somehow stained everyone’s sheets with, feeling some satisfaction that he wasn’t confused over how he felt towards _her,_ even if most of it was still fear. The day went as the previous ones had, though mostly he had been left to his own devices since everything besides the bedroom was already clean. At the end of the day, he expected to be returned to his cell, but it got later, and later, and neither Mao Mao or Badgerclops made any signs like they were going to take him back. Finally, he worked up the courage to ask.

“Eh… Neither of us feel like it, we’ll leave some sheets and blankets out and you can sleep on the couch once we’re done.”

“R-really?” He said, surprised and grateful.

“Let’s face it, if the other night didn’t convince you not to run off, nothing will.” Badgerclops said.

“I will.” Adorabat said menacingly. She started pulling out her paint set and setting it up on the coffee table.

“Oh, right. You’re grounded, no paint tonight or tomorrow.”

“Why!?”

Mao Mao just cocked an eyebrow at her.

“Aw phoey!”

_Two weeks later._

Wearing nothing but a frilly pink apron, Rufus finished putting a muffin tin filled with batter in the oven and set the timer, but before he could sit down and rest, two large hands put themselves on the counter around him.

“If this is your new outfit I totally approve.” Badgerclops said behind him.

“I _am_ baking, one should be dressed for their task.”

Badgerclops sniffed him hungrily. “I know, oh I can _smell_ the batter on you.”

The hands moved to his side and slowly moved down to his hips, and he jolted up when he felt a warm hot tongue start lapping itself at his rear. “Oh!” He moaned, his legs starting to buckle. This lasted for another minute until his hole was soaked with saliva, and then the hands returned to their previous placement and he felt something, and it was pretty obvious what, poking at his slick hole.

“I can already smell those muffins too, you’re such a good baker…” He whispered.

Before Rufus could say anything back, the badger started pushing into him, and he gave a few moans and whines in pleasure, holding onto the bar on the oven door for some stability as he started receiving another pounding. It went on for most of the baking time, the oven rattling against the wall with each thrust. Those large strong arms started holding his body up and in place, so Badgerclops could bang him as hard as he wanted to, which was hard enough to start bruising his cheeks. His energy was a surprise, Rufus had never seen him have this sort of vigor, or start drooling on him…

“It smells SO GOOD!” Badgerclops started moaning, thrusting into Rufus even harder than before. It was now that Rufus noticed he’d gotten some batter on his cheek, and only noticed it because the badger was lapping at it.

He could no longer hold back his own moans, every thrust elicited another one out of him, and he hoped it didn’t last much longer or he wouldn’t be able to sit down for the rest of the day at least. It was a good thing the timer had been left on or both of them would have forgotten to take the goods out until they’d burnt. The second it went off Badgerclops came immediately, like it was a command.

“Oooooh YEAAAH! THE MUFFINS ARE READY!!” He shouted in ecstasy.

...

Meanwhile in another town Reggie had been doing community service in repayment for the thefts he helped commit, it was found that without a bad influence to steer him towards crime that he was quite pleasant and quickly became a model citizen.


End file.
